


Unexpected

by provincial-girl (MykaWells)



Category: Castle
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Spying, Undercover, p.i. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykaWells/pseuds/provincial-girl
Summary: Alexis takes on one of her father's cases and Hayley shows up to help. Things do not go as planned, but who needs plans anyway?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mammothluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/gifts).



> So this was all kinds of fun to write, and not something I ever would have completed and posted if not for this exchange, which is kind of why I love these things. I also discovered and watched all the scenes involving the Parker/Kristina ship, and discovering a new ship is always pretty neat. I hadn't watched General Hospital in like 10 years, so it was pretty fun to revisit for a little while.
> 
> Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy tropes because there's a heavy dose of them along with Alexis/Haley undercover shenanigans...

Alexis Castle was late. Really late. Alexis didn’t do late. Her dad was the Castle that had that particular department on lock down, and her mother was even worse. Not Alexis though. Alexis prided herself on showing up early for everything: class, work, dates, dentist appointments.

But here she was, late and standing in line, because her GPS sent her in the exact opposite direction of where she needed to go. Alexis only realized this when she arrived at the Gilford Hotel and saw that there was no Mystery Writers of America gala, that the closest thing to a gala was a convention of vacuum cleaner salesmen coming through in a few days.

So Alexis got back into her car and drove right back through the city to the Gifford Hotel. Which was hard enough in comfortable shoes, but Alexis was not wearing comfortable shoes. They were cute, sparkly, strappy blue heels to go with her cute, sparkly, strapless blue dress, but they weren’t particularly comfortable. Which made driving a bit more difficult and walking through the huge hotel to the furthest possible ballroom a bit more time consuming.

And now she was waiting in line, a full hour and a half later than she had hoped to be. She’d been depending on arriving early to find and tail her mark. Her mark was Howard Massey, a well-known editor, whose wife had hired Castle P.I. firm because of some well founded suspicions of infidelity and Richard Castle, mystery writer extraordinaire, couldn’t exactly blend in and tail someone in a room full of mystery writers. So, after a bit of persuasion, he gave the job to Alexis.

It was a job that was going to be that much harder, because the room was filling up before Alexis had a chance to properly scout it out and get the lay of the land.

On top of all that, the line, which had been moving quickly, was stopped and had been for a good few minutes. Alexis was not a naturally fidgety person, but she was getting a bit antsy, shifting from foot to foot, trying every once in awhile to see over the head of the guy in front of her. She finally gave up on that and leaned around him to see what the hold up was. That was when she heard a familiar voice.

“You have got to be joking,” Haley said, her voice raised in indignation. “I must be on the list. I’m with Richard Castle. You must know him. He has to have put me on the list.”

The woman at the desk, a prominent member of the planning board that both her mother and father knew well, pursed her lips and shook her head, but Alexis couldn’t hear exactly what she said. Whatever it was was not good news for Haley, who folded her arms over her chest.

“If you think I’m leaving that easily, then you are sorely mistaken,” Haley said. “I know he's not here, but go call, he’ll tell you.”

Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes. She had no clue what Haley was doing here, and was more than a little impatient about getting into this place sooner rather than later. So she stepped out of line and walked right up to the front.

“Haley, what are you even doing here?” Alexis demanded.

Haley spun around. Alexis was immediately knocked a little sideways by seeing Haley dress in a clingy red evening gown with her hair in silky curls around her shoulders. Alexis was so accustomed to seeing Haley dressed down that this was something new her brain was trying to make space for.

And then there was that smirk, a devilish little grin that Alexis couldn’t comprehend either.

Before Alexis could wrap her head around Haley dressed to the nines or what that smirk meant, Haley was reaching for Alexis’ hand.

“Oh, darling, there you are,” Haley said, taking Alexis’ hand and pulling her close, which was...weird. “I know I said I couldn’t make it tonight, but I just missed you too much, love. I thought your father must have put me on the list as your plus one, but apparently not.”

Alexis looked at Haley for a long second before she realized what was happening. And she had a choice. It was split second choice between getting Haley kicked out or pretending, in front of a virtual who’s who of the publishing world, that she was romantically involved with Haley. Alexis didn’t have any idea what Haley was up to, had no reason at to go along with that kind of charade, and yet...

And yet she trusted Haley. She had learnt to trust Haley’s instincts no matter how absurd the decision might seem at the time. So Alexis smiled her most charming society smile as she squeezed Haley’s hand.

“Yes, she's my plus one,” Alexis said raising her eyebrows as she addressed the woman. “Is that going to be a problem, Gwen? Should my father rethink his donation next year?”

Gwen’s smile fell for a second as she looked from Alexis to Haley, who raised an eyebrow as she slipped an arm around Alexis’ waist. Totally unnecessary, it was completely totally unnecessary. But Alexis didn’t really want to move away either.

Gwen nodded and smiled her toothy, insincere smile.

“No, that should not be a problem,” she said, handing Alexis two tickets without sparing another glance at Haley. “Send your father my love.”

“I will,” Alexis said taking the tickets and pulling Haley past Gwen and into the ballroom. She kept a firm grip on Haley’s hand until they were out of view of the table before turning to Haley.

“Care to explain to me why I just outed myself to the biggest gossip of all my mother’s society friends?” Alexis asked as she spun around to face Haley.

“Because you needed me here for back up?” Haley said. “Or was your frantic call to your father about going to the wrong hotel not a call for help?”

“I didn’t ask him to call you,” Alexis said. “I could have handled it. I did handle it. And even if I did ask him to call, was there a particular reason we needed to be...lovers? You could have just been my plus one.”

Haley shrugged.

“It was more fun that way,” she said. Haley smiled and it was too charming and bright for Alexis to even be that annoyed. “And I personally think we both look way too good to be here without dates anyway. It would be completely unrealistic.”

Alexis rolled her eyes but smiled at Haley, looking Haley up and down. An instinct really, she had mentioned looking good, and, as a good P.I. in training, Alexis was only getting visual confirmation. Haley did look good, gorgeous actually, in the red dress and heels that did her already impressively long legs all kinds of favors.

“We do look pretty fabulous,” Alexis said, blushing in spite of herself because she blushed at just about everything.

“Well, now that that’s settled, I do believe we have a serial philanderer to catch,” Haley said, winking at Alexis as she set off towards the center of the ballroom. “Come along now. As a couple, we ought to have at least one dance, don’t you think?”

“Dancing? Really?” Alexis asked as she followed Haley. “Can’t we just, I don’t know, pretend to canoodle a little?”

Haley grinned broadly and reached for Alexis’ hand as the next song, a soft, smooth waltz started up in the background.

“ _Canoodling_ , as you put it, does not lend itself particularly well to surveying a room,” Haley said as she pulled Alexis close and into proper waltz position. “You see, ballroom dance allows us to move around, to put eyes on a much larger portion of the room without appearing conspicuous.”

And without even realizing she was doing it; Alexis was dancing with Haley.

Haley, as it turned out was a very good dancer, a natural lead. Alexis was very mediocre at keeping any kind of rhythm for these ballroom dances, but felt almost graceful as she followed Haley’s lead around the dance floor. For just over three songs they danced, and Alexis nearly forgot that they were here on job.

Then, Haley surprised Alexis with a quick dip, and pulled Alexis back up so that they were face to face and close enough that it would be very easy to kiss. Alexis half expected Haley to do just that when she rested her hands on either side of Haley’s face and looked into her eyes.

Alexis almost didn’t feel Haley slip the small earpiece in as she moved her hands away. Because Haley brought comms. Of course Haley, international spy extraordinaire, brought comms to a simple tail.

She was still looking at Haley when Haley glanced abruptly to the left, which finally broke that weird little spell. Alexis looked in the same direction and saw that her mark was standing at the edge of the dance floor chatting up a young, redheaded woman.

“I think we ought to head to the bar now, get a better view of the room,” Haley said, brushing her hand over Alexis’ cheek as she pulled a loose tendril of hair down over Alexis’ ear before glancing over at the guy to make sure he hadn’t seen anything.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alexis said, forcing herself to take a step back from Haley’s lingering touch. Then she glanced at the guy as the current target of his advances edged out of the conversation, and had what at the moment felt like a really good idea. “I think I’ll stay here, actually, get a table. Meet some people. You can keep an eye on me if you want.”

Alexis handed Haley the clutch she’d been using to carry the camera.

“Alexis, you can’t be serious,” Haley said, following Alexis' line of sight and immediately catching onto Alexis’ plan.

“Dead serious,” Alexis said. “Now go along and see if the martinis are any good, _darling_.”

Haley raised an eyebrow and folded her arms as she pressed her lips together.

“You owe me,” Alexis said. “Just let me try this for a few minutes. Take pictures if anything happens.”

“You realize your father would be sorely tempted to fire me if I allow this?” Haley said, though she dropped her arms to her side and her posture softened.

“Please?”

Alexis rarely used the pout on anyone besides her father, but had an instinct that it just might be enough to sway Haley in that moment.

“Alright, fine,” Haley relented. “But I am not to be held responsible by any member of the Castle family when this goes sideways. And take this, might as well be thorough.”

Haley brushed her hand down the side of her dress then slipped a tiny microphone bug into Alexis’ hand. The woman must’ve had some really well concealed pockets to have gotten two earpieces and a bug into the room without anyone noticing.

“Awesome,” Alexis said.

She gave Haley a quick peck on the cheek because it felt like the most natural thing to do. It happened before her brain had the time to calculate the consequences, and after it happened her brain cared a little bit less about the consequence and a lot more about the flash of warmth she felt kissing Haley, even just for that second.

“Yes, well then,” Haley said clearing her throat and stepping back from Alexis. “I suppose I’ll just be over there then.”

Haley made a less than graceful gesture in the general vicinity of the bar, nodded and left Alexis to ponder that particular reaction.

Alexis watched until Haley took her seat at the bar, a perfect seat for the job, of course, far enough away that she wouldn’t be spotted, but at just the right angle to get a good, clear shot of the mark.

Alexis shook her head, and turned to walk towards the mark. By the time she reached the table he had staked out, the earlier object of his affection had made her escape. And it was no wonder. Aside from being a married man who didn’t bother to take off the ring, he was also about thirty years beyond the point when a man should know better than to bathe in Axe body spray. And yet he didn’t seem to have learnt that lesson yet.

“Howard Massey?” Alexis said as she approached.

He looked over from the group of women he had been watching as he sipped his scotch. When he saw Alexis, he smiled and stood up.

“The one and only,” he said, taking the hand that Alexis’ proffered hand and kissing it.

“Honestly, could he be more of a cliche,” Haley grumbled in Alexis ear.

Alexis barely concealed a short laugh.

“Oh my gosh, it so great to meet _th_ e Howard Massey,” Alexis said, then gestured to the seat next to his. “May I?”

“Please do,” he said, pulling out his seat and scooting closer to Alexis, close enough that their knees touched. “And what is your name?”

Alexis sat down next to Howard and pressed the bug so that it stuck just under the table.

“Haley,” Alexis said without thinking, because her own name would almost definitely arouse suspicion. “Haley Shipton.”

“Good deep cover there,” Haley whispered into the comm, and Alexis could almost hear her roll her eyes. “Next you’ll be calling yourself Katherine Beckett.”

“Haley Shipton,” he said, leaning closer. “Beautiful name for a beautiful lady.”

“Yes, it is. Too bad it’s not your name. Not even my real name,” Haley said.

As much as she was enjoying the running commentary, Alexis was very tempted to shut the earpiece off because having Haley’s voice in her ear was all kinds of distracting. But she left it on. For recon purposes.

“Thank you,” Alexis said, smiling and looking up at him through his eyelashes. “You know, I have to say that you’re not so hard on the eyes yourself.”

And he wasn't horrible looking. He had the generic, clean cut wealthy white guy good looks down to a science. It was just the personality and cologne that needed some work.

“You think so?” he replied, “Sounds like we have something in common then.”

Alexis laughed politely. It felt forced, but must have done the trick, because he smiled and leaned closer, lowering his voice as he spoke.

“Tell me Haley, what brings you here tonight?” he asked. “Are you here with anyone?”

Alexis smiled coyly.

“Would it stop you if I were?” she asked.

He raised an eyebrow and rested a hand on Alexis’ bare shoulder as the fingers of his other hand brushed against Alexis’ where they rested on the table. Then he leaned in close to Alexis’ ear, fortunately the one without the earpiece.

“I always did like a challenge,” he whispered.

“What did he just whisper to you,” Haley demanded. “It was something flithy wasn’t it? And, my God, I wish he would take his hands off you. I know you’re gorgeous, but he’s a grown man. A grown, married man. Good lord, show some restraint.”

Alexis smiled and bit her lip.

“You think you’re up for it?” Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, I am certainly up,” he said, raising an eyebrow suggestinvely. As he spoke, Howard let his hand rest on her knee, and, despite the total lack of attraction, Alexis felt a little thrill of victory. If Haley got the photo, that might very well seal the deal in the case they’d already built against him. Alexis was about to tactfully edge away and work her friend Howard for more incriminating conversation when Haley chimed in.

“Ok, that’s it, I’ve had enough,” Haley said. “I am not watching this anymore.”

Before Alexis had a chance to reach up and switch her earpiece off so that she could focus, Haley was on the scene with a martini in hand.

“There you are, darling,” Haley said, with her back to Howard as if he wasn’t there. “I’ve been searching all over for you. I know you wanted to try the martini here, and they really are something else. Come along and have drink with me, won’t you? I have some wonderful photos of my darling Alexis with her newest love interest.”

“We were kind of in the middle of something here,” Howard said from his seat behind Haley.

“Oh, I’m sorry, ” Haley said without even an attempt at sincerity, before turning back to Alexis. “I do think you’ll enjoy this martini though.”

“It is so hard to find a good drink these days,” Alexis said. “Howard, may I have your number before I go though?”

He raised an eyebrow, stood up, and took a business card out of his pocket.

“Of course. My cell is on there,” he said, handing her the card. “I’d love to meet somewhere more private.”

“Yes, well then,” Haley said, and Alexis could see her jaw tighten at the suggestion. “Come along now, Ms, Shipton. We have so much to catch up on.”

Alexis took the martini that Haley offered and followed her across the room and back to the bar.

Alexis thought he might have still been glaring at the back of Haley’s head as they walked away, but she didn’t bother looking back.

“So?” Alexis asked as soon as they found seats at the bar. As she did, she reached up and switched her coms off.

“So, I am never doing that again,” Haley said.

“What? Why?”

“Because that man was looking at you, objectifying you, and I was sitting over here just taking pictures of it,” Haley said.

“Well, it’s a good thing you and your martinis saved the day, then,” Alexis joked as she took a sip of said martini. Haley smiled tightly. “Seriously, I know everyone thinks I’m this kid, but I can handle myself. I was getting really good stuff, and would have gotten even more if you hadn’t pulled the plug.”

“I’m sorry, I know you can handle yourself. I just got a little protective. Of both you and my job with your father,” Haley said. “I quite like the later and wouldn’t want anything to happen to it.”

Alexis smiled and shook her head as she looked down at her drink.

“You’re a world class spy. I think you can handle Richard Castle,” Alexis said.

“Probably. But I would rather not have to,” Haley said, grinning as she took a sip of her drink.

Alexis took the moment to take a sip of her drink as well.

“And I certainly do not think you’re a child,” Haley said as she took a sip of her own drink, then looked Alexis’ dress up and down.

And Alexis blushed again, because that was apparently her default.

“Thanks, I, um, thanks,” she stammered, wondering when taking a compliment from a friend in a coherent way had turned into such a challenge.

“So, um, about those pictures then?” Alexis asked.

“Oh, yes, of course,” Haley said, as if she’d forgotten all about the purpose of their mission.

She unzipped Alexis’ clutch and handed her the phone. Alexis scrolled through what looked like a stop motion documentation of her conversation with Howard while Haley sipped her drink and discreetly kept an eye on their mark.

Alexis was halfway through the rather promising set of photos when Haley reached out and touched Alexis’ arm.

“Damnit,” she muttered. “Alexis, I think your friend Gwen has been keeping an eye on us.”

Alexis looked up from the phone and saw that Gwen had in fact joined the conversation Howard was having with two men. She was gesturing in the direction of the bar, at Haley in particular.

“Yes, she’s definitely been watching us. She knows we lied about being a couple. Our cover is blown all to hell,” Haley said.

“How do you even--

“The bug you planted has been transmitting to my earpiece,” Haley said without taking her eyes off the scene in front of them.

Even as Haley spoke, Alexis saw Gwen gesture to a poorly disguised undercover security guard. The tall, burly man moved towards Haley, and Alexis froze on the spot, trying and failing to see any way to get out of this mess.

Then Haley had her by the elbow, hurrying her, not towards the exit, but towards, then through the patio door. The spot was secluded and the bar was closed, so the place was empty, but Alexis hardly noticed any of that, because Haley had her pushed against the building with her hand on Alexis’ cheek, and wow, talk about unexpected.

“We have to prove her wrong,” Haley said, eyes darting to the door, then back to Alexis. “Trust me?”

Alexis nodded, breathless from the adrenaline rush at being caught. Without hesitation, Haley leaned in and pressed her lips to Alexis’ lips. And, well, that was unexpected. Alexis had kissed another woman before, but nothing quite like this. This was warm and hot and soft and exciting all at once. She leaned into it, reaching for Haley and resting a hand on the back of her neck as she deepened the kiss. Not a few seconds after that, indiscrete security guard came hurrying through the door.

Haley was the one to pull abruptly away, and appeared sincerely surprised that they had company, as if being ‘caught’ had not been her exact plan.

“Oh, um, hi,” he said looking from Haley to Alexis then back.

“Yes?” Haley asked sharply. “Is there a particular reason you’ve interrupted a private moment to gape at us like a horny teenage boy?”

“No, I,” the guy started, cleared his throat, then pulled himself up to full height. “I have it on good authority that you are here under false pretenses. There was evidence that you lied about being a couple to gain entrance and were spying a paying guest. You, she said you were trying to entrap him.”

Haley turned slowly toward security guy and raised an eyebrow, then she walked towards him even more slowly. There was something a little menacing about it. And sexy. But mostly menacing.

“Did it ever occur to you and your very reliable source that we were looking for company,” Haley said, looking the guy slowly up and down as if sizing him up for a fight. “Of an adult nature.”

Both Alexis and the guy realized at the same time what Haley was suggesting. Alexis managed not to react outwardly. Their new friend was not as successful. To be fair though, Haley was directing that impressive aura of danger at him.

“I, why, I,” he stammered.

“If what you’re trying to ask is why I would be photographing them,” Haley said, turning her back on him to walk back towards Alexis with the hint of a smile touching the corner of her lips. “It’s all in the game, you see. She likes to be watched, and I enjoy the watching. Are we clear?”

Haley had returned to Alexis’ side and slipped an arm around Alexis’ waist to pull her close.

He nodded and looked left then right, apparently trying to avoid the staring mistake from earlier.

“You can go now,” Haley said dismissively. “Report that you were mistaken, but do be discreet about it.”

“I will, yes, ma’am,” he said, nodding and offering an awkward wave. “I’m just going to, um, go then.”

Haley scowled at him, but nodded, never once taking her eye off of him.

Haley waited until the door closed behind him before breaking character. She took her hand off Haley’s waist but didn’t move away as she grinned broadly.

“I cannot believe that actually worked,” Haley said.

Alexis couldn’t quite believe it either, but was more struck by how close Haley was still, and how pretty she was when she smiled, and by how hot it had been to see her intimidate the security guard so effortlessly.

And that rush of thoughts culminated in her lunging towards Haley and kissing her. It was reckless and probably not smart, but kissing Haley, like this, without pretense, felt so, so right. It felt even better when Haley immediately leaned into the kiss, allowing Alexis’ tongue in, smiling and moaning against Alexis’ lips after she did.

Haley’s hand rested on Alexis’ hips as she pushed her the few steps back up against the wall. Alexis’ hands went to Haley’s hair to pull her closer. Though it would have been difficult to get Haley pressed any closer, Alexis had always been an overachiever.

When Haley did pull back, she rested her forehead against Alexis and closed her eye as she tried to catch her breath.

“Well then,” she said. “That was...unexpected.”

“Yeah,” Alexis said breathlessly. “The good kind though.”

Haley nodded and pulled her head back to look at Alexis, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“The very good kind,” Haley said. “You’re an excellent kisser, by the way.”

“I’ve yet to receive any complaints,” Alexis teased. “And you’re not awful either.”

Haley must have taken that as a challenge, because she grinned and leaned in for another kiss, this one slow and sensual, and, yes, this was definitely Haley’s specialty. It was the kind of kiss that could build, and was building in intensity. Alexis’ hands wanted to be everywhere at once, and she wasn’t sure why kissing Haley had never seriously occurred to her.

And then it occurred to her that kissing might be good, but there were other things that would probably feel even better.

“You know,” Alexis said between kisses. “We should probably get those pictures and recordings back to the office.”

“Seriously?” Haley said. “I must be doing something wrong if that is what you’re thinking about right now.”

Alexis smiled and gave Haley a quick peck on the lips.

“What can I say? I like to finish the job,” Alexis said, edging away from Haley, taking her hand as she moved towards the door. She looked back over her shoulder with her very best impression of a come hither gaze, an unspoken promise of good things to come. “Come with me?”

Haley smirked and followed Alexis without a single complaint.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for how this continues, and had every intention of including them, but ran out of time and motivation because being an adult with a full-time job sucks sometimes. If people would be interested in a continuation, I might be able to pull something together.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
